No, Danny, Please Don't
by Different Realities
Summary: Reposted and Revised Oneshot When fallen into the wrong crowd, many things can happen. Things that will affect everyone around you. But, How does it effect Sam Manison?


Disclamier: ((I don't own it.)) If I owned it there would be a lot less fighting and a lot more phyiscal action of an entirely different sort. So it is safe to assume that I am not the own of Danny Phantom. I write solely for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any kind of money for this story.

R&R

Warning: The Idea plot for this story can prove harmful for some readers. If you think you should chance it, then continue reading other wise, there is a thing called a back button.

* * *

No please.

Sam walked up to receive her diploma. She look upon the crowd of seniors, all of which where dress in blue. She smiled at Tucker and Danny, who had already got their diplomas. She shook the principal's hand and turned to leave the stage. Sam joined her best friend Tucker and her boyfriend Danny. When the last student left the stage the principal spoke, "congrad-" and all the seniors stood up shouting, blocking out the principal's voice, while Danny got down on one knee in front of Sam. Danny stuck out his hand toward Tucker and Tucker placed a small, black, box in his friend's hand. Danny smiled,

"Sam, I love you so much, more than you'll ever know." Danny place a gold ring with diamond, on Sam's ring finger. Sam started to cry.

The principal said his last words and hats flew up into the air, Danny looked into Sam's eyes,

"Samantha Manson, my love, Will you marry me?" Sam lend down to Danny and was lip locked. Danny pulled away and looked at Sam. She shook her head yes. The 'Halfa' got up and smiled at her, then he turned towards Tucker. Danny looked him in the eyes and took his hand, and got down on one knee. Danny smiled and asked,

"Tucker Foley, My greatest friend," Sam mouth dropped and Tucker began to cry as well, "Will you be, my best man at the wedding?"

Tucker lunged himself toward Danny hugging him and still crying, "Yes, Yes Danny Fenton, I would love to be the Best Man at your wedding."

----------------------------

(6 months later)

"Do you Samantha Manson take Daniel Fenton to be you lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, until Death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Daniel Fenton take Samantha Manson to be you lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do your part?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, Daniel Fenton, you may now kiss the bride." Danny leaned in and closed his eyes. The wedding song rang through out the chapel.

"That was so beauty..." Tucker sniffed.

------------------------------

(6 years later in an apartment, somewhere in the slums)

"Dam it Sam! I thought I told you to clean this place up while I was gone! I can't even see the coffee table. Now I have no place to take my coke!"

Sam walked in the living room, her eyes were blacken, her clothes were way too small and they were ripped, from the many times were Danny either beat or raped her. Sam started to clean off the coffee table when she was flung to the ground. Danny's hand was glowing green, He had knocked her away. Danny looked at her and spoke,

"Never mind. I'll do it, go to the bedroom and be ready for me when I get in there." Danny knocked every thing into the floor. And poured white powered onto the table tray. Sam walked passed him and went to the Bedroom. She look at her self in the closet mirror. Her clothes were torn, revealing some cleavage with huge bit marks, with scabs where the blood had dried. Danny had beaten her countless time before for wearing a bra, so he burnt them all. He told her she looked better without them. Her skirt was much to small for her, her ass hung out, and you could see her ''where-the-sun-don't-shine''. She started to undress her self and climb into the bed.

He walked into the Bedroom, still buzzed from the coke. Danny took a puff from his joint. He held it in and put the cherry out with the palm of his hand. The stinging made him hard. Danny had dark spots under his eyes and he wore a flannel with a stained tee-shirt, also baggy pants that had some holes in them. His once baby blue eyes were now a navy blue. Danny started to unzip his pants, and walk over to Sam, who started to cry. Danny kicked his foot back and closer the door. Screams of pain came from within the room, but they lived in the slums, so there was no one who cared.

Sam remembered how nice he used to be. But he mixed into the wrong crowd. He dropped out of collage, to work for one of his friends. He became a drug dealer and his prey was 11 and 12 year olds. Once Jack called and invited them to a Fenton Outing. Danny told them that Sam had fallen down some flights of stairs, and he had to take care of her, which was partly true. Sam had to try to get away from her abuser. Danny told her she could leave anytime and that he would even help her do so, leading to her being push . At this time Danny's idea of 'helping her get better' was;

_"How Do you feel my love?"_

_"Horrible.."_

_"Good, lets fuck_..._" _Then Danny would climb over her and draw blood, making her scream. Screams of pain turned him on. When she fell, she had shattered her arm, which never healed back right, Danny would press his hand on it purposely to her painfully scream, increasing his fun.

Danny got off of her and button his pants, "I'll be back later." Sam was in the bed still nude and crying. Her lip was bleeding where Danny bit her hard. Her left breast was bruised and cut with what looked like, by a knife. Blood ran down onto the bed.

Danny looked at her, "I want the living floor cleaned up and the kitchen spotless and _damn _it your bleeding on the sheets! I don't want to see a fucking stain on these sheets!!!" Danny walked out of the room slamming the door closed behind him. Sam curled up into a ball and just cried. Where did she go wrong? Why didn't she stop the past? When did Danny stop loving her?

--------------------

Messed up, yes? Review thanks. Oh and by the way, I hope you remember that This is just a story with a new twist (old now) for me. If you don't like it I'm sorry but you **are** the one who clicked the link to it so it's your own damn fault.

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


End file.
